


Magic Forest Baby

by Quibilah



Series: Claimed Parallel Universe [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Claimed AU, Claimed Universe, F/M, Fluff, German Chapter, German Mythos, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vermish baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibilah/pseuds/Quibilah
Summary: What if Vera had been stopped before she finished leaving the Black Forest in Claimed? How might her and Hamish's lives have changed?This diverges from Claimed's chapter 69. So obviously spoilers for Claimed, but this is all a 'what if' spin off.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Claimed Parallel Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166045
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	Magic Forest Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was supposed to be a one-shot...but as usually, my Muse said Fuck you and is developing a whole story. A bunch has been changed so Claimed/Bonded isn't repetitive, so don't expect some fixes in this to exist in Claimed.
> 
> Thank Ccndce for the plot idea, WereKitte for pushing me to write it and making it turn into a multichapter story, and Simonlovescats for the title.

CHAPTER ONE

Hamish watched Vera as she started to slow down in their hiking, but she refused to stop and very quickly shut him up with a glare when he tried to suggest it. Then less than an hour later she stopped suddenly with wide eyes, quickly dropped her pack and abruptly excused herself before running into the woods much to Emilie and Fynn’s surprise.

The siblings grew even more bewildered as Hamish’s face grew dark and he growled out a low curse before following after Vera. He found her several yards down kneeling behind a tree as she retched. His irritated growl couldn’t be stopped as he knelt down beside her to pull her hair from her face and rub her back.

“Don’t start, Hamish.” She bit out between heaves and started coughing as she gagged. His hand on her back tightened slightly as he tried to calm the anger that was building.

“We should have stopped an hour ago, Vera, and you _know_ it.” Hamish ground out pulling a glare from her before she leaned forward with the force of another convulsion, both arms wrapped tightly around her torso with the force of the spasm. “You promised me that you were going to take it easy! You _need_ to rest!” He snapped before breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

“What I _need_ is to get out of here! That’s the only thing that’s going to stop this.” She gasped out as one hand landed in front of her when another painful heave wracked through her. Her eyes clenched shut and her hand tightened around a rock on the ground as she bent forward again with choked coughs.

Hamish was about to respond when Fynn’s agonized scream broke through their heated argument. Both sets of eyes snapped towards the sound and saw Fynn writhing on the ground.

“Help him!” Vera demanded as she bent forwards again. “Hamish, help him!” Hamish looked completely torn before nodding and leaving Vera to try to help Fynn. He squeezed Emilie’s hand as she stood completely frozen in horror before bending down to check on Fynn.

The second he turned Fynn over, his screams of pain stopped. He looked up confused and allowed Hamish to help him up. “Are you okay?” Hamish asked as he helped steady the younger man. Fynn looked confused but nodded hesitantly and released his hand.

The moment Hamish’s grip left his, he felt the agony again and his hand shot out for his sister’s arm. He felt the pain stop as soon as his hand wrapped around her and his gaze snapped towards Hamish.

“We’re here, we made it” Fynn muttered before looking towards Vera who was bent forward and coughing as she clutched her torso tightly with the force of the heaving. “How did she get there without…” He didn’t get a chance to finish the question before Hamish was running towards Vera.

“Are you in pain?” He asked the second he dropped beside her and saw the tears running down her face. She nodded before bending forward again on a vicious dry heave.

“I think my magic is coming back, my body’s trying to accommodate it.” She gasped out before a pained moan slipped from her lips and she heaved again, _“Oh god.”_ She whimpered and tightened her grip on her torso to try to staunch the pain ripping through her.

“Do you want me to carry you out?” His terror was growing as her panting increased. She nodded with a broken sob and he scooped her up before turning towards the others and signaling they follow quickly. Vera’s pained moans grew louder as they pushed further through the barrier.

Her eyes were pinched tight but tears still slipped from them. One hand had unclenched from her abdomen to grab his shirt in a death grip to get his attention. He heard her choked _‘wait’_ and immediately stopped moving as she tried to take deep breaths through the agony.

“Rings, take off your rings.” The last word ended on a pained gasp as she curled further in on herself and buried her face into his chest as a sob tore from her lips. He looked back to make sure the siblings were following her request, but neither of them were behind him.

He had _just_ laid eyes on their crumpled forms at the very edge of his vision before a force slammed into him. He tried to tighten his hold on Vera when a pained cry left her , but she was ripped from his arms before Tundra could even react.

He felt his head connect with the tree but forced his eyes to remain open through the dizziness. His vision swam as he searched for Vera only to hear her wail of _‘no!’_ , immediately sharpening his senses.

He saw her curled in on herself but watching him with terror as she was carried further away from him. Hamish could see she was trying to struggle and free herself, but the giant arms held her tight against the white fur as he moved further into the woods again.

Tundra snarled as he began pushing his way out at the threat to his Claimed and began charging towards Vera, but two vibrant gold eyes snapped towards him with a booming snarl. All motion and thought stopped within him as unconsciousness claimed him.

When Vera saw Tundra drop, her struggling grew stronger but the pain became all consuming. Every move caused agony to course within her. She lifted one hand and tried to rake her nails down Gilgamesh’s face, but it just caused another snarl as he ran faster.

“Let _go!_ ” She tried to demand in her best Grand Magus voice, but it ended on a pained whimper.

 _“You were killing your child!”_ The voice boomed in her mind and all struggling stopped as both hands dropped to her abdomen. No, it couldn’t be. There’s no way.

“I cast an enchantment, it’s not possible…”

 _“Your enchantments mean nothing here! I remove_ all _magic to protect my kin, or have you already forgotten your first test of strength.”_

“I _can’t_ be pregnant!” She refused to believe him as new tears began leaking from her eyes. Both arms wrapped around her abdomen, begging the universe to let this be some sort of sick joke. The whole reason she had cast the enchantment in the first place was so she would never have to experience the loss of another child.

_“It’s not a lie, Vera Stone. I felt both your pain and hers when you entered the barrier and your enchantment started returning. Even now it is killing her. I got here as fast as I could, but he had already carried you so far. I need to get you out of the barrier and to the altar to try to heal both of you before it’s too late. I didn’t have time to deal with a stubborn…”_

“Her?” Vera’s voice was weak as her eyes turned towards her stomach in disbelief. Her arms unclenched around her torso and both hands shook as they settled over the flat section as a sob ripped from her.

“Please save her. I don’t care how, just _please_ save her.” Her eyes were wild and terrified as she looked up towards him. She heard him huff in acknowledgement before he started running faster. The trees zipping by and the constant jostling had her heaving again. She tried to apologize, but the ancient wolf didn’t care.

Vera felt consciousness slipping from her the longer they ran and had nearly succumbed when she felt a wave of magic press in on her. It took several seconds to get her bearings as the world spun, but she was back in the clearing with the altar.

Gilgamesh carefully set her down against the stone altar and immediately set to work on trying to heal her. Searing heat flooded through her veins, pulling a scream from her as she attempted to escape, but two massive paws pushed down on her head and abdomen.

It felt like a lifetime of pain, but she knew it couldn’t have been more than fifteen or twenty minutes. As the pain finally began to dim, she was able to open her eyes. Her entire body, along with Gilgamesh’s, was swirling with that same green and gold light she’d seen before.

_“I tried to tell you that you would lose everything if you used my ring. At the time, I was unable to tell you what you do not know, so I tried to lead you towards the knowledge. I even tried to shift the woods to hold you long enough to realize the truth._

_“I didn’t expect you to link your symptoms to my power and try even harder to escape. Your stubborn determination is an attribute I admire, but when I shift my woods, I manipulate the mind as well. Yours refused to be manipulated any longer and you found the way out. The last trial one must pass.”_

Vera recognized the voice; despite the soothing tone it was using this time. Odin was speaking to her again, but she didn’t feel the oppressive weight on her mind this time.

_“We are bound, him and I, ever since the Demon Wars so long ago. I can speak to you and disclose parts of your future through him because he is binding himself to both of you in a desperate attempt to save your child…”_

_‘Will it hurt her?’_

_“It won’t hurt her, but it may not take. He had already started to transfer his wolf to you during your last encounter but once the process begins, it cannot be stopped. It would normally take a year for a transference to be successful, but your child needs it now, so he is attempting to force the transference in full. This has never been successful._

_“He is also attempting to heal your daughter by giving her his life that you already hold a stake on. Splitting a wolf spirit in two has never been attempted before, and never has a fetal transference been successful. But if any of my children can do it, it would be him. It is the_ only _way to save her now. She is nearly gone already…”_

_‘Can I help? She needs to survive, please.’_

_“Focus on channeling the wolf essence that you hold, into her. You may not have magic, but that essence is already yours. He may not be able to split his spirit, but if you_ and _him can both force a transference into her, it might be able to save her...”_

 _‘How?’_ She refused to lose another child, especially his child. Both hands raised until she could use his claws to make deep slashes in her palms and placed them over Gilgamesh’s paw on her abdomen. Odin guided her focus and she slowly felt a strength she hadn’t recognized before this moment leaving _her_ and flooding into her child.

Vera watched as Gilgamesh staggered beside her before collapsing heavily to the ground. She slowly pushed herself off the altar, one hand laying over her abdomen protectively as she looked down to see a man with waist length white hair. He was so old his skin was almost translucent.

He gave a weak smile and nod before collapsing the rest of the way to the ground. One arm raised towards her, beckoning her to come closer. Without removing her one hand, Vera crouched down beside him and listened.

“The other wolves, my kin. You must protect them. They’re in danger with Ishtar loose. She’ll kill them all. Please.” His words were so quiet and labored, Vera had to lean in till her ear was inches from his mouth. Nothing else came so she pulled back to see his eyes closed and his head hanging limply to one side.

Vera carefully reached out with two fingers to check for a pulse on the side of his neck. Just as her fingers connected, she felt an electric shock rush through her entire body and looked down to see nothing, but dust remained.

 _“The transference has been accepted in full, he is beside me now. You are carrying the next generation of werewolf. But you_ must _stay here until your daughter is born. If you try to leave, your enchantment will activate again and she will die, do you understand?”_

“ _Nothing_ is worth her life. They’ll have to figure out some other way to defeat Ishtar.” Vera ripped the ring from around her neck and laid it back on the altar before taking several steps away from it. She may be damning the world, but she couldn’t lose her child.

“Will I survive long enough for her to be born?” Vera knew she was living on borrowed time as it was, but it didn’t matter as long as she lived long enough that her daughter would survive. She couldn’t believe it. Her _daughter!_

_“We could sense the magical cancer from the traces of magic it radiates and the damage to your body, but it is dormant within you right now. As his last act, he healed the damage to your body and barricaded the cancerous magic within you. His barricade will hold a lifetime, but you will never again be able to perform free magic unless you perform it again.”_

“ _Never!_ But…why? Why would he do this for me?” An overwhelming joy flared within her at the knowledge that not only would her daughter live, but she would get to be with her and watch her grow up. She just didn’t understand _why_ Gilgamesh would do this for them.

 _“He couldn’t let anymore of his kin die, and she is the child of one of his kin and the current leader of The Order. You know of Amalie’s husband and what he did to her. Gilgamesh knew that you loved your wolf and would do anything for_ him _, but he sensed strife with one the others. He knows you would give up the world for your child, so he solidified your love for the wolves as a whole by bringing your child into that world._

_“He has cemented your loyalty to them. For you to understand more, ask your wolf to explain what Claiming is. They are tearing up my haven in their search for you, but do you have any questions before I guide them to you? Gilgamesh’s link will dissolve and the connection between our minds will be terminated. I will not be able to speak with you again without endangering our new wolf, she is too young yet.”_

“Will the woods continue to shift? He said to protect the others and that they weren’t safe with Ishtar free. Should they be brought here? Will the woods protect them with him dead? Is it _just_ the Champions or the non-bonded hides as well? Will her wolf stay dormant until she turns ten like it used to be? Will her wolf be mature or a pup? Will the transformation hurt her? Is there a risk she may try to turn _now_?” Vera could hear him chuckling within her mind and scowled.

 _“All wolf essences should be brought into our haven until the Empress Demon has been banished again. I will leave my ring for who you believe should wield it, chose carefully. For whoever you wish to be with you, the woods will remain constant. As she grows within you, you_ may _be able to manipulate them to a degree._

 _“A complete transfer to a child within the womb has never been performed successfully so I, myself, will be monitoring closely as she grows. I do know that her wolf would never risk hurting her parents, especially her mother who once held a piece of it. She will_ not _shift while it threatens your life. For everything that occurs once she’s born, well. I’m certain that her parents will be able to teach their young pup. They are after all both wolves…”_

“I’m not a wolf…” Vera started and could have sworn she saw heard him chuckle within her mind.

_“Not yet, no. I suppose I’ve said too much. I only request that you treat her better than her most recent Champion…”_

“What? Treat who better? What recent Champion?! What are you talking about?!”

Now she was positive he was laughing within her mind as the forest started to warp around her slightly. _“Goodbye my child. Take care of your little one and do not fret when it comes to feeding her. Her wolf will keep her safe from all non-magical toxins. I promise you that.”_

“ _Wait!_ What did you mean _not yet_?! And treat _who_ better?! Odin? ODIN?! ODIN, ANSWER ME!” Vera hollered into the deserted clearing. The only sound she heard was Odin’s faint laughter drifting like Air around her.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come, I just have to focus on Claimed and Lost Memories.


End file.
